shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The first step towards dream. Forming the Fire Pirates!
It was a calm morning on the Grand Line. The birds flew in the sky as the clouds floated by. It seemed like it was going to be a calm day as a teen step out on the deck on a small ship. He is in dark blue pants and is topless. He looks as though he just woke up and he had. His name is Fire D. James and he is looking for people to join is pirate crew. However right now he is looking for the reason that woke him up. Though he’s not going to find it as he yawns and looks at the sky watching the clouds. After a few minutes of watching the clouds he smiles. James: 'Well it seems like today is going to be a perfect day. Wonder if I’ll meet anyone? ''With that James went back inside to get dress and to grab something to eat. Once he ate some cooked sea king meat that he got from the sea king that attacked him a few days ago James came out and looked at the log pose before looking around. '''James: If i keep going I’m sure I will run into someone. With that James kept his course the way it was. After a few hours of nothing James started to get bored. He then started to play a game of cards. However just when he thought he’d won. ???: 'Damn it next time tell me where to go. You know we need to get back sooner then later. ''James looks up to see where the voice came from and sees a girl with wings flying over. He also sees she is wearing black shorts and a light blue shirt. She has a bag on her back and a sword rests on her left hip. Her dark purple wings flap as her hair danced with the breeze. That confuses James since he had no idea how she could fly with a bag on her back. Just when he was about to shout at her. '''???: Would you shut it idiot sword. No one’s stupid enough to mess with Demon girl Starfire. Besides he wants the report on the mission. So I got no time dealing with your lame ideas. James could only watch as the girl flew off. As he does he sees her looking back at him She smirk and then looks forward flying a bit faster out of his sight. James: THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME! Starfire smirks again as she hears the boys voice. She wonders if that boy will survive the Grand Line. She then shrugs and keeps going wondering why she was worried. Meanwhile James had gotten back in control and is no longer trying to find the winged girl. James: Well guess I’ll find her someday. James sighs and gets back to the game of cards he was playing. Meanwhile 30 miles away a women looking to be in her late teens is flying around. She has purple/white hair up in a pony tail. Her outfit is blue shorts and a light purple shirt as two bags rest in between her dragon wings that keep her in the air. It seems like she doesn’t seem to mind the bags as she goes through one looking for something. ??: I know i have it. Ah here it is. The girl pulls out a map and looks at it. ??: It seems i still got a day or two to go before I reach a island. Man well that’s ok. The teen then puts the map back up and keeps flying. After a short time she comes to a ship that looks to be abandoned. She then lands on the front of it getting the attention of a male. ?: Oi who are you and what are you doing on my ship? ??: Oh sorry the names Sammy. Didn’t know anyone was alive on here. ?: Hey i may look young but I’m 15 thank you. The names Fire D. James Captain of the Fire pirates. Sammy looks around to see where the other crew members are. Sammy: I take it your the only one then? That’s not much of a crew. James: '''You just wait. I’ll have people stronger then the pirate king some day. '''Sammy: Sure you will. James: 'HEY I WILL! MY DREAM IS TO FIND MY OLDER SISTER AND APOLOGIZES TO HER!! ''Sammy rubbed her ears as James looked down. '''Sammy: What did you do to her to make you want to form a crew? I mean you know the Grand Lines a pirates graveyard. Why not try going to one of the blues first? James shakes his head before looking back at Sammy. James: Because both me and my older sister was born on Flames island in the calm belt. When I was 3 my parents took my sister somewhere. They told me she died. However I believed they lied. I want to show her they was wrong for abandoning her and to let her know I still care. I still love her. Besides I got her bounty poster it’s kinda high what they put. However it proves she’s alive. Sammy looks at James like he was crazy. However she then smiled. Sammy: Well I like you. You just passed my test I can tell your telling the truth. I won’t kill you or destroy your ship. James at first had no idea until he repeated the words she said. James: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? YOU WAS GOING TO KILL ME? Sammy: YES I WAS. However you proved your not a bad pirate. They both hear a groan. Sammy blinks as a man climbs onto the deck of the ship. He has on black shorts and a sleeveless light blue shirt. He looks at the pair with his sea blueish green eyes before shaking the water out of his dishwater blonde hair. James and Sammy both see that his skin has seen little shade as it is tanned from the sun. ?: Man can’t a guy take a relaxing swim without having to hear morons having a screaming match? James: Sorry what? The man notices that he had said that out loud. He blushes and then looks away. ?: 'Sorry I was thinking that didn’t mean to say it. Oh the names Luke I’m half human half Fishmen. ''What Luke had expected it wasn’t what happened. Sammy smiled while James smirked. '''James: Is there a reason you told us that? Luke: '''Well not really I try to keep it to myself. For some odd reason I decide to say it. '''Sammy: Well I was saved by a Fishman once. He’s a hero. Luke looked at Sammy he could tell she held a high respected for her hero. James on the other hand was clueless. James: Who was it? Sammy smiled. Sammy: Fisher Tiger. James was clueless while Luke looked at her like she had grown a second head. Luke: You mean Thee Fisher Tiger? You meet him? Sammy: Yea well lets just say I was there when he set all those slaves free. After looking for him for a year I found him after I covered the mark. Sammy then shows them the star mark on her back that covers her slave mark. James was still confused while Luke looked at her like she was crazy. Sammy covered it back up. Sammy: I know it was stupid however I wanted to be free from it. He then told me to be happy and live for my dreams. Which I am. James: Wow so who is Fisher Tiger? Luke and Sammy look at James like he grown a second head. Sammy: Your kidding right? Luke: He’s only the best Fishmen in the world. A hero to all from Fisher island. And I guess to those he saved as well. Sammy: Yea he could’ve just freed his own kind. No offense however he not only freed his own kind but every slave there. It’s weird I made a wish for someone to come the day before and then he showed up. I was so scared yet happy at the same time. Luke only shrugged when Sammy said no offense. However James could tell Sammy was sad but decide not to push it. Luke: '''So what now? '''James: Well how bout you two join my crew and become the first two members of the Fire pirates? Luke and Sammy looked at each other. Since they both had bounties they couldn’t get normal jobs. Luke laughed as Sammy smiled. Luke: '''You know what’s weird. We both got bounties on our heads kid. '''James: You do but you don’t seem bad. Sammy: Well lets just say Marines are idiots. Luke: You got that right. James looks away trying to calm down. The good news is nether Sammy or Luke seen a change in him. He then smiles and looks back at them. James: So is that a yes? Luke: How bout we head to my house and talk there? James: Sure I guess, Though it’d be awesome if you both joined. After that Sammy jumped in the air while Luke jumped back in the sea. They stayed close to the ship but not to close as they made their way to Non Island. After a few hours James finally made it to his first island. Dropping anchor and putting the sails up James jumps off and smiles. James: Wow dude is this your home? Luke walks out of the water and shakes the water off him. He then smiles as Sammy lands a few feet away. Luke: '''Well yea I found it when I left the island I was living at. Decide to live here and wait. '''Sammy: '''cool so know any good places to eat? '''Luke: No as of now us three are the only beings on the island. The rest are animals. And I have to ask what’s with the wings? Sammy: Well I ate a Devil Fruit the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi Star Dragon. I’ve trained a long time to be able to turn half dragon. And I like having my wings out most of the time. Luke: 'Why don’t you just turn into a dragon. Wouldn’t that be easier? ''James was to busy looking around to pay attention. However Sammy took her things off and set them down next to her. '''Sammy: if you laugh you will regret it. Luke was confused as Sammy changed into her full dragon form. After Sammy changed she was smaller and her wings were purple on one side and yellow on the other. Her scales were light purple on her back and dark purple on her chest. Luke was having a hard time while James looked over. When he did his jaw dropped. James: HOLY SEA KING WHEN DID THAT DRAGON GET HERE? AND WHY DOES IT HAVE THAT SAMMY GIRL’S STUFF? Luke couldn’t take it anymore and was laughing his a$$ off. Sammy growled and used her tail to smack Luke. Sammy: 'I told you not to laugh. And James I am Sammy. ''Sammy then changes back to her normal self and sweat drops when James was looking at her like he just seen the coolest thing ever. '''Sammy: Before you ask if the only reason you want me to Join is to have a dragon then the answer is no. I won’t change into that unless I need to. James sees the pain on Sammy’s face and stop talking. Feeling guilty he looks down. James: Sorry i didn’t mean too. Sammy shook her head to get rid of the memories. She then smiles. Sammy: It’s ok you didn’t know. Luke had left the two there to go get some food. Sammy sat down as James looked around. James: Where did Luke go? Sammy: Well this is his home so he might’ve went to get something to eat. Just then Luke came back having a bag on his shoulder. Luke: Who’s hungry? Sammy’s stomach growled making itself known. She blushed as James laughed. James: Well we know she is. Sammy: S-shut up. I’ve been flying allot thank you. Luke: '''Well good thing I got enough. With that Luke started to cook the food. James at first watch but then got bored and decide to look at the sky. Sammy decide to go over and see if she could do anything. '''Sammy: Anything I can help with? Luke: Nah it’s ok besides what do you think of the kid? Sammy looked over at James who was to busy looking at the sky to worry about them. Sammy: '''Well I think he really wants to make a crew just for his dream. Though it’s crazy he seems like a caring person. '''Luke: True so you thinking of Joining him? Sammy: Well it would mean keeping the promise so maybe. What about you? Luke: Well he’s a odd ball but ya he seems to care about those he just meets. So maybe as well. Sammy only nodded and walked away to give Luke some space. Soon the food was done and the three of them started to eat. Little was said as they all ate and soon all the food was gone. Luke cleaned up while James took a look at his Log pose. Sammy: You know what’s weird it seems like all three of us has a log pose. James: Well it’s the only way to make the way through the grand line. Sammy: 'I know that. Just never mind. ''Sammy sighs and walks off leaving a confused James in her wake. Luke sees James and walks over. '''Luke: Nicely done. James looks at Luke and Luke smirks at James confused look. Luke: don’t worry one day you’ll understand. James confused: Ok? James then yawns and rubs his eyes. Luke rolls his eyes and pushes James towards his ship. Luke: You should rest I’ll keep a eye out for trouble. James only nods and goes to bed. After a few minutes Sammy walks over to Luke and takes a seat. Luke: 'I take it you still yet to decide? ''Sammy rolls her eyes before sighing. '''Sammy: '''I don’t know having a kid as a captain hasn’t really been my idea. However I don’t know. I’m thinking he’s not one to take no for a answer. '''Luke: So you also got that feeling from him. Well guess that makes two of us. The both looked at each other. Both being able to just talk without getting the dirty looks was nice. Besides they knew it was join or be alone. Sammy: '''Well being alone is fun. '''Luke: But it’s more fun to be around those that care for ya? Sammy looked at Luke and then the pair started to laugh. After a few minutes they both calmed down. Sammy: If you join your first mate. Luke: Why is that? Sammy: Cause I’m not one to be able to act as a captain. Besides I’m better at Navigating. Luke: I see so we tell him in the morning then? Sammy: Yep. They both grinned and Sammy went to sleep. After a hour Luke also went to sleep as the moon shined down on the newly made crew. The next morning Luke was cooking breakfast as Sammy was looking at her map. James came on deck dressed and seen the pair. He then grins and makes his way over. Sammy: Well it looks like Cap is up. Luke: It seems so. James smile grows even bigger as he dances around. James: So does that mean. Both Sammy and Luke nodded and James Hugged them both. James: This is so awesome. He then let go as he keeps smiling. Sammy: 'Well Luke’s first mate. ''Luke only shook his head as Sammy put the map back up. James at first didn’t really get it but he was to happy to care. Soon the three once again ate before Luke went and got some things to leave the island. After a few hours everything was loaded up and the three was on deck. '''Sammy: Well from the looks of things everything is set. Luke: Yea but what now? James then comes out holding a tray with three drinks on it. James: A drink to new friends and to new Adventures. Sammy and Luke both took a cup. James picked the last one up and they brought them together before drinking them. Afterwards the three members of the Fire Pirates set sail to their next Adventure. The End! Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:Fire Pirates